Patch - 2020.02.06 (Utopia Server)
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- This update is for Utopia (理想乡) server. *''Spirit-biding Coffin: ''Adjusted maximum stacks of Movement Speed debuff from 4 stacks to 5 stacks and the reduction on each stack from 10% per stack to 7% per stack. *''Lament Saint Slash R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 1 second to 2.5 seconds. *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''Adjusted the number of rifle-muskets that is summoned upon activation from between 3 - 3/4/5/6 muskets to between 3/4/4/5/5 - 5/5/6/6/7 muskets. *''Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E: ''Adjusted the number of rifle-muskets that is summoned on every third basic attack from between 1 - 5 muskets to between 1/2/2/3/3 - 3/3/4/4/5 muskets. *''Create Water Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds to 10 seconds. *''Create Water Q: ''Base Damage adjusted from 60/100/140/180/220 to 70/115/160/205/250. *''Create Water Q: ''Mana Cost adjusted from 50/55/60/65/70 to 60/70/80/90/100. *''Flash Fire E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 20/19/18/17/16 seconds to 16/15/14/13/12 seconds. *''Flash Fire E: ''Adjusted the debuff effect from taunting affected enemies for 0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5 seconds to taunting affected enemies and reducing their Movement Speed by 60% for 1.5 seconds. *''Magic Repelling Notes E: ''AP ratio of the Magic Repelling Notes barrier adjusted from AP to AP. *''Soul of Tippy Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 7/6/5/4/3 seconds to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds. *''Oodama Rasengan Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 13/12/11/10/9 seconds to 11/10.5/10/9.5/9 seconds. *''Sage Mode R: ''Adjusted the bonus Attack Speed received from 30/40/50% to 30/45/60%. *''Sage Mode R: ''Adjusted the bonus Movement Speed received from 25% to 30%. *''Line of Interval: ''The casting of all skills in Mid-air state no longer reduces the cooldown of Tenth Style - The Dragon of Change R. *''Third Style - Dance of the Rapid Current W: ''Adjusted the AD ratio on each strike from AD to AD. *''Third Style - Dance of the Rapid Current W: ''Reduced the bonus Movement Speed received from 200% to 150%. *''Second Style Modified - Horizontal Water Wheel / Sixth Style - Twisting Whirlpool-Current W: ''Reduced the bonus Movement Speed received from 200% to 150%. *''Third Style - Dance of the Rapid Current W: ''The strikes from Flowing Dance state no longer deals any damage while Tanji is being affected by crowd controls that stop the movement of his basic attacks. *''Ninth Style - Water Splash E: ''The additional cast range when this is cast toward terrains adjusted from 3 times of the actual cast range to 2 times of the actual cast range. *''Hammer Swing W: ''The additional damage based on the target's maximum Health adjusted from 6%/8.5%/11%/13.5%/16% of the target's maximum Health to 5%/7%/9%/11%/13% of the target's maximum Health. *''Hammer Swing W: ''The maximum damage against non-heroes adjusted from 1000 to 200/250/300/350/400. *''Hook Spear W: ''The additional damage based on the target's current Health adjusted from 4%/5%/6%/7%/8% to 3%/4%/5%/6%/7%. *''Hammer Swing W: ''The maximum damage against non-heroes adjusted from 500 to 100/125/150/175/200. *''Multishot W: ''The 3rd bullets no longer deal damage against non-heroes more than 200/250/300/350/400 damage. *''Wind Sign「Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm」Q: ''The damage from the collision of the giant whirlwind while it moves adjusted from 60/84/108/132/156 + AP to 40/56/72/88/104 + AP. *''Wind Sign「Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm」Q: ''The damage from the collision of the small whirlwind while it moves adjusted from 42/60/78/96/114 + AP to 28/40/52/64/76 + AP. ---- (天锁斩月·测) *Adjusted the damage of the Mini Getsuga Tenshou AD to 60 + AD. *Adjusted the interval to unleash the Mini Getsuga Tenshou from 5 - 2.8 seconds (based on Hero Level) to 6 seconds. *Each basic attack now reduces the interval to unleash the Mini Getsuga Tenshou by 2 seconds. *Fixed an issue wherein the direction to unleash the Mini Getsuga Tenshou are incorrect. (闪电齿轮·测) *Total Price: 1200 (Gale Dagger + Gale Dagger) *Stats: +25% Attack Speed **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks unleash the chain lightning that inflicts 10 bonus magic damage to the primary target before bouncing to the next 3 nearby targets, inflicting the other targets with 40 magic damage. The chain lightning effect can critically strike and be affected by Life Steal, dealing half damage against hero unit. (定向闪电发生器) *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Total Price: 3000 (闪电齿轮 + Copper Sword + Mosquito Kiss) **Added Stats: 12% Life Steal **Fixed the basic attacks of some heroes are affected by the build-in 1-second interval that are supposed to work only on skills that trigger basic attacks. ---- *''Death's Scythe Q: ''Fixed an issue wherein the duration of the stun effect was longer than its actual duration. *Fixed an issue wherein Mumei's Ribbon (Eternal Battlefield) and Ribbon were unsable. ---- ----